Pokemon the Movie 16: Realga's Nightmare
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Ashlyn Ketchum is left reeling after a pokemon battle with a strange trainer that resulted in the loss of her starter pokemon and best friend, pikachu. Now two years later, Ashlyn's negative emotions, combined with a dangerous wish has attracted attention of an ancient and powerful pokemon with the ability to destroy reality itself. rated T for safety, more inside-
1. Prologue: Awakening of a Beast!

A/N. This is yet another Fem!Ash fanfic. No I am not abandoning any of the others, I'm stuck in a writer's block right now with most of them and have yet to update. Sorry. I'll make sure to tell you guys if I'm no longer writing one of my fanfics, of that I can promise you. Anyways, this is me changing some aspects about Ash, besides the obvious fact that I'm making him a girl in this. I've yet to find a story with a similar idea behind it like this, so hopefully this turns out good. PLEASE, PLEASE review when you finish reading and tell me what you think, I need to know if this is any good or not. This is a novelization of an idea for a Pokémon Movie that I wish would happen yet kinda don't wish for at the same time.

Summary: All actions have a consequence, good and bad. Even the best of intentions can end with very painful results. Some have to learn this the very hard way…

Two years ago Ashlyn Ketchum lost her best friend, abandoned by him after a thieving trainer caught and stole him from her using a strange and unknown pokéball. Now thirteen years old and still unable to handle the loss, Ashlyn has grown distant and cold to everybody including her own pokémon, afraid of going through the same pain again. She wishes for nothing more then but for reality to disappear, a dangerous wish that when combined with her negative emotions, awakens the ancient pokémon Realga. Now it's up to some old friends and enemies alike, along with new allies to help save the young trainer from herself and her own wish in a battle all too similar to a certain event in Greenfield. This time however, the stakes run higher than anyone could ever dream as they race to end a nightmare that had begun farther in the past then anyone could have guessed.

Note: While writing this I listened to Cry by Kelly Clarkson (I think that's the artist). I suggest listening to that while reading the chapter. Oh, and if you're not familiar with what I was hinting at in the summary, look up Molly Hale on bulbapedia, or better yet "The Spell of the Unknown". Especially if you haven't seen the movie.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I wish I did, I really do, but I don't so don't give me credit for it.**

* * *

"_Pikachu! Are you oka-" __**"Pika." **__"Pikachu? What's the matter?"_

"_Heh, you're slower than I thought you'd be. Pikachu is my pokémon now, not yours."_

"_What do you mean? You're pokéball shouldn't have worked on him, it was just a regular pokéball!"_

"_Ha! You wish, the pokéball I used on your pikachu is special, it allows me to capture a pokémon, regardless of whether it belongs to a trainer or not. It rewrites its loyalty so that they only listen to me. Looks like you're gonna have to get a new starter pokémon."_

"_P-Pikachu… I-It's not true! Right buddy? Pikachu, you're still my friend, right?" SLAP! "Pikachu!"_

"_Heh, loser. C'mon Pikachu, we're leaving this popsicle stand."_

"_P-P-Pikachu…N-No…D-Don't leave…P-Please…D-don't leave…Pikachu, p-please…please…COME BACK!"_

_**Pain… (Pain)**_

_**It hurts… so much… (Hurts)**_

_**I-I don't want to open my eyes… (Hurts…Pain…)**_

_**P-Please, s-somebody…anybody…**_

_**Make it all go away…**_

* * *

**Prologue: Awakening of a Beast!**

* * *

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn please wake up! Ashlyn dear, please!-Oh my!" Delilah couldn't help but recoil slightly when her daughter sat up suddenly, panting from the nightmare that had been plaguing her dreams not five seconds earlier. No, it wasn't a nightmare actually, it was a memory, a very bad, painful memory that caused bile to rise up the woman's throat. It was always difficult to keep it down, especially with the havoc that the events that the memory was of were wreaking havoc on her child's health.

Ashlyn Ketchum, once a cheerful, friendly girl with a big dream to be the best pokémon master ever, was now nothing more than the ghost of a shell of her former self, unable to handle reality even after two years had passed. Of course, she hadn't ever expected Ashlyn to deal with the pain and loss in such a small time period, she didn't even expect her to be able to handle it five, ten, not even twenty years from now. But Ashlyn wasn't eating, and Delilah was scared for her life. She wouldn't even move out of the bed on some days, much less the room. The prospect of having to bury her child early left Delilah stricken with fear, and it was all that boy's fault. It had seemed harmless enough, just a simple battle. Delilah should've known better though, she should've known the very second she noticed that boy eying her daughter's best friend, her starter pokémon, that things would've turned out badly. He stole her pokémon, without a second thought, changed it so that it rejected Ashlyn and abandoned her for a trainer it barely even knew.

To say Ashlyn hadn't taken it well, was an understatement.

In the two years that followed, Delilah and her daughter's friends were forced to watch as she slowly wilted away, growing distant and shying away from any and all contact, human or otherwise. She refused to speak to her friends, her pokémon, even Delilah herself, her own mother. A fear had been planted that day, a fear to reach out and place her trust in others, that they would abandon her suddenly if she did, just like Pikachu had. And as a result, Ashlyn retreated in on herself, refusing to talk to others, she wouldn't even make a noise of acknowledgement anymore. Delilah couldn't help but cry in despair when she thought of it.

Still, she had to try and help her child the best she could, help her get through the pain. But sometimes she wondered if Ashlyn could even see what how hard she was trying, see and hear how worried the others had been before they reluctantly left, giving up in ever getting the once energetic girl they knew so well back.

"Ashlyn, I made breakfast. You must be hungry, right? You didn't eat yesterday, so please come downstairs and eat breakfast. At least a little bit." Delilah gently begged her daughter, trying to gently pull her from under the comforter, "Please." She vaguely noticed when her voice raised a couple of octaves in pitch. Ashlyn gave no answer in response however, no sign of movement what so ever, and Delilah felt her heart break again as she slowly began to cry. Why, why couldn't she get through to her own daughter? Why couldn't she help her when she was in so much pain right now? Why?

"I-I'm gonna go now Ashlyn…I'll put the left overs of breakfast in the fridge, if you're hungry later tell me and I'll help you warm it up, ok?" still no response, and Delilah felt what little control she had left slip. She didn't want her daughter to see her cry, so she ran out of the room. It wasn't even five seconds later when Delilah's heartbroken cries reached Ashlyn's all but completely deaf ears.

Ashlyn stayed in the bed, blinking as she silently attempted to find some sort of emotion to feel under the pain and sadness, anything from happiness to anger. She found nothing, and once again that same numbing feeling encompassed her. Her dull, brown eyes empty as she slowly surveyed the room that had once felt like home, but now felt like a cage. It was the only thing keeping the harsh reality of the world around her out however, so she stayed. Going outside and facing everybody else, all those people, meant recognizing the fact that her best friend, her starter Pokémon, Pikachu, was gone for good, and wasn't coming back. And she just couldn't go through that. It would bring a whole other realm of pain, and she just wasn't ready to face it yet. Not when she was still reeling from losing Pikachu.

She made a choking noise as the memories of that day hit her again, and she almost hurt herself trying to fight the pain and heartache that came with it. _'SOMEBODY SAVE ME!'_

* * *

_Elsewhere in an ancient ruin…_

'_SOMEBODY…'_

The stone wall glowed, the writings carved into its clay surface thrumming with an ancient energy as a strange, ethereal cry could be heard, seemingly from another dimension.

'_Anybody…'_

The sound of something beginning to break echoed as a long, thin crack formed its way up the height of the wall, more energy and light seeping through from whatever was on the other side of it.

'_**SAVE ME!'**_

There was a bright, almost blinding flash of light, and the wall shattered to pieces, its remains strewn throughout the small room. Slowly, a giant, four-legged, dog-like creature walked out from the newly made hole in the brick wall. It stretched slightly before looking up towards the sky, eyes flashing as it caught the wave of negative energy that had caused it to awaken from its long years of forced slumber.

"_I hear you… little one…" _With a mighty roar the creature shook itself before it leapt into the outside air, disappearing in yet another flash of light as it headed in the direction of the source of the strong, negative energy. _"I shall save you…"_

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And sorry if it was so depressing, but it just hit me and I felt I had to type it up. I'm telling you guys now I might not finish this, it all depends on how many reviews I get for this and whether they are negative or positive. Please don't flame me for this. Anyways thanks for reading and see ya!


	2. Part 1: The Beginnings of a Nightmare!

A/N. This is the next chapter of Pokémon the Movie 16: Realga's Nightmare! First off, I'd like to thank everybody who favorited, alerted, or reviewed the first chapter/prologue, thanks so much everybody! Second, there's something I forgot to mention in the prologue. In this fanfic, I'll be bringing in characters from the Pokémon video games and manga as well as the TV show. An example would be some of the Pokémon Rangers, Red and Gold (I love Pokémon Special), or Paul. I've yet to decide whether there will be pairings in this fanfic or not, it seems viable plot point and a good dramatic way to stop this whole entire mess created by Realga. I'd like to hear a bit of your thoughts concerning this if you, the readers, don't mind that is, so please review and tell me what you think, or PM me if you want.

I'm kinda shocked, even though I've only gotten two reviews so far, that nobodies asked about Realga and what the heck it is. But then of course, it's kinda obvious that it's the pokémon that popped out from behind that wall in the last part of the prologue. Eh, it's probably too early to even think of people asking questions about it. Anyways, I'll see what I can do about a picture for those of you who want to see what Realga is supposed to look like, I warn you all now though, I'm not good at drawing anything that walks/runs on anything more than two legs. I have a difficult enough time drawing people as is. Ok, done talking your ears off with needless tidbits of information, so without further ado, let's get to the review replies!

To Nightshade07: Thanks and glad you find it interesting. Here's the second chapter you wanted so badly. Enjoy!

To dreamwritergoddess: Thanks, and you're right, you don't see a lot of them, I kinda wish there were more out there. But anyways yeah, thanks again for the review and glad that you like where this is going. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

To drednaught: Thank you and I'm glad you like all my stories so much. Don't worry, I'll continue it for now. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Ferdawg: Thank you and I'm glad you think so. Glad you liked it so much, sorry about the shortness, but the cliff hanger was just begging to be made, and I thought it would make things a lot more interesting. Besides, it gives people something to look forward to in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, thanks again for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! The only thing that I even come remotely close to owning is this story idea (barely seeing as the fact it was based off of another pokémon movie) and Realga.**

* * *

"_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions…"_ -Bernard of Clairvaux

* * *

**Pokémon the Movie 16: Realga's Nightmare!**

**Part 1: The Beginnings of a Nightmare!**

* * *

Ashlyn sat on the floor in the middle of her room, staring at nothing but air as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. She was shocked she still had the energy to do so, or that she even had any left, but that was quickly overshadowed by the numbing feeling that overcame her yet again. She gave a pathetic whimper as she tried to bring herself back to some form of reality, some form that was safe to be in, that wouldn't hurt so much, she failed miserably however.

"_It hurts doesn't it?" _she started, looking around in surprise at the sound of the disjointed voice. She blinked, shocked and beginning to think that she was losing her mind. She made a strangled noise, settling back down into her previous position, when the voice came back again, _"It hurts, right?"_

"W-Who are you?" her voice came out strangled with disuse.

"_I can be your friend if you want, I can be anything. Anyone."_

"I-" she winced in pain, this was more then she had talked in two whole years, since that-_'No! Too painful! Not safe…'_

"_It's alright. You don't have to remember. You don't have to think, you don't have to do anything at all. Just let me in."_

"L-" another wince of pain, "Let you in?"

"_Yes. I can make it all go away. Make all your pain disappear."_

"Disappear?"

"_Yes. That is what you want, isn't it?"_

"W-Who are you? W-Why would you do something like that?"

"_Long ago, when I was born, they gave me the name Realga. The name of a creature with enough power to alter the very fabric of reality. But then my brothers and sisters began to fear my power, I had grown too strong for their liking, and they betrayed me. Sealed me away and forced me into a deep, long, lonely slumber." _Ashlyn looked down at her hands, eyes narrowing as she allowed herself to remember that day for a split second,

"They abandoned you too?" Ashlyn looked up,

"_Yes. They abandoned me too, I understand your pain child. Those others, they can't hope to understand it. They never will, so they leave you behind without hope. Me, I can understand you child. All you have to do is let me in, and I can grant your greatest wish of all. I can give you back what you lost."_

"I…W-what I lost?" Ashlyn thought for a moment, "Y-You can bring back Pikachu?" there was a tone of hope in her voice as she looked towards the air, a nervous smile on her face.

"_Yes." _And as if to prove its point, suddenly there was a flash of light, and before Ashlyn stood someone she thought she'd never see again.

"P-Pikachu?" the pokémon looked at her once hearing its name, and smiled, cooing out at the sight of the girl. All too suddenly it disappeared however, causing Ashlyn to sink into depression yet again.

"_You want your friend back don't you, for the painful reality that he was taken from you forever to disappear, correct? All you have to do is let me into your heart, and I can take care of everything. You'll never have to feel the pain of abandonment and betrayal again, you'll never have to face this type of reality all alone ever again."_

"I-I don't have to remember, don't have to think. Just let you in, and you'll give me back Pikachu… Y-You'll make it all go away, the pain, the hurt…the loneliness?"

"_Of course little one." _Ashlyn looked up into the empty air, her eyes seeming to shine with unbridled hope.

"P-Please…P-please Realga. Give me my friend back…I want Pikachu back…I-I don't want to be alone any longer…I don't want to face a reality where I have to feel pain." There was silence, and for a few seconds, Ashlyn began to think that maybe she had been hearing and seeing things, she had finally lost her mind. She was proven wrong however when there was yet another bright flash of light, and before her stood a four-legged, white and gray, dog-like pokémon. It's body glowed with an ethereal beauty, and Ashlyn slowly felt her mind grow blank as she opened her heart to the creature, to the Pokémon known as Realga.

"_Everything will be better now, little one. Everything will be fine… Ashlyn." _A strange smile crossed Ashlyn's face as her eyes lost any remaining light, growing even more empty and blank then before as Realga took control easily from the girl.

"Pikachu, your back…" she whispered gently as she reached out towards Realga, the pokémon slowly changing shape and adopting the form of her lost friend.

Yes, neither of them would be alone ever again. Realga would make sure of that. This reality was painful, he would not let another suffer his fate, so he would do as Ashlyn wished. He would make reality disappear for the child, and create a new one, a much better one where she could be happy. She would never have to face the pain ever again. He'd do that, for the both of them.

With that final thought, Realga began to spread his power throughout the small room, distorting everything as it leaked out and flowed through the rest of the house and eventually even outside. Everyone panicked when they saw how everything was beginning to warp and change, taking on a more nightmarish appearance, and they fled in fear.

Delilah ran upstairs, her house almost completely changed, in search of her daughter. She opened her bedroom door, and froze in shock at what she saw. There sitting in Ashlyn's lap was Pikachu, her daughter's Pikachu. But that couldn't be. It was gone, never to be seen again thanks to that boy. What in the world. She didn't have time to figure it out, she had to get Ashlyn out,

"Ashlyn dear, come on, it's getting dangerous we need to leave!" Delilah reached for her daughter, only to be thrown back by some unseen force. She carefully sat up, wincing in pain, confused as to what had happened,

"It's fine mother. Everything is fine now. Pikachu is back, Realga, my new friend, brought him back. Realga will make everything better." Delilah's eyes widened as she stared at her daughter in shock. That was not her daughter's pikachu she realized as she stared wide eyed at the young girl. The power seeping through the house and polluting everything, it was coming from whatever the heck that thing was that her daughter was holding onto so dearly. Delilah had to get out, but she couldn't leave her daughter her, what could she do. A sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as she caught sight of her daughter's expression. Her eyes were empty of anything at all, obviously not aware of what was going on around her. What only made it worse was the smile on her face. Delilah finally gave up, reluctantly she ran out of the room, and out of the house. Evacuating with the rest of the townsfolk as whatever power was at work, finished altering the town to its liking.

It wasn't long before a news team showed up, camera ready and pointed at the scene that stood before everyone. The once peaceful town of Pallet now distorted and thrown into chaos, surrounded by some sort of dark, purple barrier.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Sinnoh Region…_

A 17 year old boy walked into the house, giving a friendly wave to his friends, all sitting around the TV watching some news report with a fixation that bordered obsession,

"What's on the news that's got you guys so interested?" he asked as he approached the group, trying to see what was being showed, all he saw was a picture of a small town, surrounded an odd, almost evil-looking force field. One of the other, younger boys in the group turned slightly to face him, before snatching the remote away from another boy with red hair,

"Hey Gold give that back!" he was ignored as Gold turned up the volume enough for everybody to clearly hear.

"_We're are standing just outside of the small, once peaceful Pallet Town. Now distorted and unreachable as a barrier stands in the way. Authorities are currently working out a plan to infiltrate the force field and get to the source of the problem. So far, there have been no successes as of yet. We have no idea if there are any still trapped inside, but fingers are crossed and the citizens pray that nobody has at least gotten hurt."_

There was a deafening silence, three of the group, including the 17 year old stood up,

"Red, Green, Blue, you're not seriously contemplating going in there are you?"

"Yes." The 17 year old, Red answered, not even hesitating or turning around to face the red head who had asked.

"Silver, that's our home! We can't just sit back and do nothing while it's in danger!" the only girl amongst the three, Green, spoke, hands placed on her hips as she faced the boy with a stern expression. Silver frowned slightly as he stared at Green with an equally stern and even more stubborn expression on his face.

"Not without the three of us you aren't!" Gold suddenly interjected before Silver could voice his opinion. Red gave an appreciative nod toward the Johto born boy, glad that he was so willing to help. Silver glared at Gold for a bit, before finally heaving a sigh, giving in to the others whims.

"Don't forget me either." A girl with long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail said as she stood up and joined the first three, followed by the two boys and another girl.

"Well I guess there's no helping it. But we'll probably need more help than just the six of us. We have no idea what's behind this. We need information. Somebody has to know what the hell is going on and whose behind this." Green smiled in victory, nodding her head in understanding.

"We may have to request help from the Pokémon Rangers." One of the boys said.

"We'll do whatever we have to to save our home! Let's go!"

"HAI!" they all called in unison as they left the house.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I may have to go back and re-edit this. But for now I'm happy with what I've got. Please remember to review and see ya!


	3. Part 2: Walking into a Nightmare!

A/N. Here's the second part of Pokémon the Movie 16: Realga's Nightmare. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading!

To Nightshade07: Thanks and glad you like it. As for your question, maybe. Most likely yes, but I can't make any promises on the matter. And thank you for telling me about Delia's real name. Thanks for the review again and enjoy!

To Drednaught: Thanks, as for your question, I'm not entirely sure. I didn't originally plan on it, but then again, I don't plan my stories, I just let my imagination run wild, it's up to my brain to type it up for me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

To Ferdawg: Thanks, and as for the light thing, from what I've seen concerning hypnotism and brainwashing people, no matter how willing they are to accept what you say, usually they lose that cartoony light thingy that's typically drawn in them, their eyes go a bit more narrower (they kinda look like they're sleep walking with their eyes open), and they have no idea what they are actually doing. As for Pikachu, I'm thinking of having the boy who stole Pikachu showing up all of a sudden or even Pikachu seeing what's going on through the TV or something else like that, and then coming back to help fix things. And yes, I also do hope the boy gets punished as well. Anyways, thanks again for the review and hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

To Falling Blue Roses: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I thought it might be an interesting thought at least. The only enemies she has really are Jessie, James, and Meowth, or at least that would be the a reoccurring enemies, so really they are the only ones that are helping, unless I can find others, and no Cassidy and Biff (It's Butch!), sorry Butch, don't count in my opinion because they've only shown up twice that I can remember.

Special Note: In this fanfic, Blue is Gary's older brother.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Pokémon the Movie 16: Realga's Nightmare**

**Part 2: Walking into a Nightmare!**

* * *

When Red and the others showed up, it was quite obvious that things had gotten worse in the short time it had taken them to get from Sinnoh to the southern tip of the Kanto Region where Pallet Town was located. The barrier surrounding the small town had spread since they saw it on TV and now completely encompassed the surrounding forest to the east and west of the town, and a good third of the grassy fields to the north, where everybody was currently camping out more or less. It had already been decided that that area wasn't safe however, so they were slowly evacuating everybody to Viridian City. Red himself could already tell though, that place wouldn't be safe either if they didn't hurry and stop whatever was causing this mess.

"Red! Blue!" the 17 year old and his friend turned at the sound of their names being called, and smiled at the sight of the old man that was running toward them.

"Hey Professor!" Red greeted the man as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Glad to see you're safe, Grandpa." The other one, Blue, replied with a gentle smile. He looked around the area before continuing, "Hey Grandpa, where's Gary? He's not…"

"No, no! You don't have to worry about him, Gary's currently at his lab, or was last I checked when I called him. He's on his way here right now, I have no idea when he'll get there though." Prof. Oak replied, shaking his head at the implication that his eldest grandson had made.

"Blue, who's Gary?" Red asked suddenly, taking his own attention away from the sight of the barrier.

"Oh, I never did tell you or the other about him did I? Gary's my little brother." Blue answered, before turning to face his grandfather again. "Grandpa, do you have any idea what might be causing this-ah…This whatever you call it?" Blue asked gesturing to the distorted area behind the barrier.

"No I'm afraid to say. Not really, but I think there is somebody who might know what's going on, and who might be the source of this entire mess. She's very shaken up though, so I'm not sure how much information you can get out of her at the moment."

"I see…" Blue took on a contemplative look.

"Oh yeah, Prof. Oak, we may need to get ahold of the Pokémon Ranger Base. Think you can do that if and when the time comes?" Prof. Oak nodded in response. "Good, thanks. Oh, and some of the others are here to help as well." Red said motioning to the small group that had followed them here. Gold, Silver, and Green, along with the other two gave a wave at the mention of them.

"I didn't expect Gold, Silver, and Chris to help, it is nice of you three though, hello there Yellow, and nice to see you as well Green." The five trainers nodded at the response, the former three not bothering to really make a comment at the moment concerning their willingness to help out.

"Hey, Professor, you mentioned that somebody here might be able to tell us what caused this, who might that be and where are they right now?" Silver asked, only vaguely taking note when the barrier spread again, only expanding about an inch, but still enough to make everybody back up, weary expressions on their faces as they stared in fear at the wall of energy.

"Well, I also mentioned that she might not be able to give you much information, but I guess it couldn't hurt to ask her. Her name's Deliah Ketchum, you'll find her in the blue tent over there." He pointed in the direction of the place he was talking about, "Just be careful how you go about asking her, alright?"

"Wait Grandpa, you don't mean the mother of that girl my brother used to always compete with, do you?" Prof. Oak nodded his head in response,

"Yes, Blue, that's the very same one."

"What happened to get her so shaken up that she might not be a reliable source of information?" Green asked, approaching the three and standing beside Blue.

"Things have not been good for her family at the moment. Her daughter's starter pokémon was stolen two years ago, and the family has been on fairly shaky grounds since. What's worse is that her daughter is trapped in there." Prof. Oak motioned towards the barrier, "She's not the only one either. We didn't think the barrier would spread, and as a result we lost several children and a couple of adults as well. Everybody's scared for a reason as you can see." The old man continued. Red gave a nod before motioning for the others to follow him, heading in the direction of the tent that Prof. Oak had pointed to earlier.

* * *

_Inside the Barrier…_

A young girl sat in a large, throne like chair, staring with a dulled interest at the large screen in front of her as she watched what was going on outside of the barrier. It was showing the campsite, where everybody who had escaped when the barrier had first encompassed the town stayed. Her interest peaked when she saw a group of, one… two… three…

"_seven…" _supplied the only other living being in the room, a small yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt that sat sitting on her shoulder, red cheeks occasionally sparking. _"Seven newcomers, new friends maybe? I don't think so…But…We'll just have to watch them for now, won't we?"_

"Watching? …Yes…Watching…" the girl supplied quietly, turning her attention from the pokémon to the screen again.

"_Tell me, are you happy?" _the pokémon intoned with an inquisitive look. It had to make sure that its human friend was comfortable, after all, this was all for her. It would be a waste of energy if it had been doing all this for fun. It had to protect her from the harsh reality beyond the barrier, that place was dangerous, they both knew that, it had to make sure to keep all the dangerous stuff out, and if that meant expanding the barrier then so be it.

"Yes…But…"

"_But what? Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you can have anything that you want. If thinking is too painful, I'll do it for you, if you have too much power or not enough I'll give or take some from you, remember, I'm just want you to be happy." _The pokémon supplied as it maneuvered itself, going from her shoulder to her lap as it turned to face her, _"So what is it that you want?"_

"I…want a…friend…" the girl finally said after a moment of silence. The pokémon seemed contemplative at that. Well it had seen it coming, after all, even with just the two of them, she was bound to still get a bit lonely, and having other company would be nice. The pokémon nodded its head in understanding before turning to the screen expanding it to show the people that were out and about clearly for them both to see.

"_Ok. Which one?" _the girl tilted her head, before slowly pointing to a young boy, no…that was a girl, the pokémon only vacantly realized as it got a closer look at the person in question, a straw hat on their head making them look more like a boy then a girl.

"I…Want…That one… Yes….that one…Bring…her…No him?"

"_That's a girl, you were right the first time…"_

"I…see…I…Bring her…here…Please?"

"_Of course, anything for you." _The pokémon said before jumping off of the girl's lap and running off and out of the room, slowly exerting its powers as it left, forcing the barrier to suddenly expand at a faster rate. It left a small portion of its powers behind to take on the image of the pokémon whose form it had taken at the moment before taking on its true form.

"Um…"

"_Yes?"_

"Thank you…Realga…"

"_What are friends for, Ashlyn."_

* * *

_The Blue Tent…_

Red sat calmly in the seat, patiently waiting for the frantic woman to stop running about the tent and sit down to tell them what was going on. He couldn't help but worry when he caught wind of yet another bout of nervous mumbling, none of which he could make heads or tails of and then Blue had finally had enough and in one very rare moment, lost his patience with the woman.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry, but please. Sit down, and stop pacing a river into the ground!" Blue said as he stood up, guiding the woman to the seat across from Red, the others having decided to do some asking around, that is except for Yellow, who had been concerned about the barriers progression. It was all good in the end really, they needed to know how much time they had before they had to follow the other citizens of Pallet Town to Viridian City for the time being, until they had an appropriate plan of action and at least some knowledge of how to deal with whatever was going on.

"I'm sorry." The woman, Deliah, apologized as she hurriedly flattened out her skirt, nervously messing around with her hair until it was at least as close to neat as it was going to get with her current mentality. She took a slow deep breath before slowly letting it out, repeating as she tried, and at least somewhat succeeded, in calming herself down enough to speak without throwing herself into hysterics. With one last deep breath, she continued, now much calmer then she had been when the two boys had entered the tent, "So what is it I can do for you two?" she asked, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she watched the boys. Blue nodded in approval at her ability to level out fairly quickly, causing Red to shoot him a slight but reprimanding glare before asking her a question,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum, I know you must still be in shock over this whole entire thing."

"Oh it's nothing just ask away, I'll try my best to answer any of your questions." She reassured him,

"Well Prof. Oak told us that you might know what's going on inside that barrier, what might be the cause." At the mention of the barrier, Deliah seemed to freeze in a second, expression going from that of a gentle mother willing to listen to what their child was saying to a stark seriousness that Blue himself hadn't seen while he was still living in town. It left him fairly unsettled,

"Well that is something, I have to say." She said evenly, picking at the nail on her index finger. Red half expected the woman to start yelling at them to get out of the tent, but she didn't, instead taking yet another deep breath, and continuing on in answering their question. "I'm not really sure what's going on myself. But … I can possibly give you the cause, I'm not sure if it's really the cause either, but …"

"Mrs. Ketchum, any knowledge you have over the situation might help us save your daughter, so please share." Red implored, his gentle smile turning into a frown at the sight of the woman's pensive face however,

"That's just it." She replied before continuing on, "My daughter is cause. Or rather, she's what brought the cause here, at least I think she did." Blue tilted his head at this information before speaking up as well,

"Mrs. Ketchum, what do you mean exactly?"

"It's be easier if I started from the beginning. Of course, the best place to start would be … that day." Deliah frowned at the mention of whatever she was talking about, something bad obviously having happened on whatever date she was talking about, "I am correct in assuming that Prof. Oak told you about how my daughter, Ashlyn's, starter pokémon was stolen two years ago?" she asked, receiving nods from both boys she continued on,

"Well, the story really probably does start there. Ashlyn, you remember her Blue as the little girl who used to butt heads a lot with your brother Gary, she had come home from the Unova Region after competing in the league there. It was two months, no three, when that boy showed up all of a sudden, requesting that she battle with him. I thought something was off about that boy, I really should have talked out of it, maybe then this wouldn't have happened…" she mumbled the last part seeming to gaze off into the distance, watching something that none of the other two in the room could see. She shook her rapidly, bringing herself back to the present before continuing on again, "Anyways, Ashlyn seemed to winning, they were both pretty even from what I could tell though…Then Ashlyn brought out her starter pokémon, a Pikachu, and everything went downhill from there pretty quickly.

That boy, he used some type of pokéball I'd never seen before. He managed to somehow capture my daughter's starter pokémon, and when it came out again, it just wasn't the same darling little thing that went in. It changed, that pokéball had done something to it. Pikachu, it just didn't recognize Ashlyn anymore, or rather it didn't recognize her as its owner any longer. The boy, he never gave us his name, but he said something about Pikachu being his now, and they both left. We haven't seen them since.

Ashlyn she didn't take being abandoned like that well, she couldn't accept it. She began to close herself off, she absolutely refused to accept the reality that Pikachu was gone, her best friend was gone, and it wasn't coming back any time soon. She fell into depression and I just, none of us could get her out of it. She became scared, scared of people, of even her pokémon and friends. I think she was afraid of them abandoning her as well." Deliah sighed, steeling herself for what she was about to say, "As Prof. Oak and I stated before, that was two years ago, and as you can probably expect, Ashlyn didn't get better at all. If anything she got worse.

There was nothing out of the ordinary this morning, but then everything started changing, this weird energy began… Pulsating? It spread throughout the town, I ran upstairs to get Ashlyn so we could both leave, but when I got up there. There stood Ashlyn, with Pikachu. But it couldn't have been Pikachu… Pikachu was gone. Oh how I wish it would come back, but…Then…I told Ashlyn to come on, we had to get out of there. And then she said something weird. Something about the cause of this entire mess. Ashlyn firmly believed that what she was holding was her Pikachu, she said that it was back finally, and everything would be okay now. That something, or someone by the name of Realga would take care of everything. I got scared, I ran, I left my daughter in there with that thing and ran." Deliah rested her head in the palm of her hands, aging visibly from a young and fretting mother to somebody seemingly a lot older, going through a lot more than they should. It showed just how much these events were weighing down on her.

"Realga is the answer. Ashlyn, the way she talked about whatever it is, it was definitely a living entity. If you can figure out what Realga is, you can find a way to stop this entire mess." Deliah finished, expression sure and determined. Red nodded in confirmation before standing up,

"Thank you for the information Mrs. Ketchum." He thanked the woman with a bow and made to leave. Deliah nodded in response,

"You're welcome. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." She apologized. Red and Blue both nodded at that,

"No, you were actually a whole lot of help. Thanks again, and don't worry, we'll save your daughter and all the others who fell prey to whatever or whoever Realga is." Blue said before leaving, following Red outside the tent. Suddenly there was a lot of screaming.

"What the hell?" all three ran outside, eyes widening when they saw what was causing the screaming. The barrier was expanding, rapidly now. Both boys cursed before being forced to run in the other direction. Deliah herself not far behind, though she did hesitate some.

Everything calmed down as quickly as it had begun however, when the barrier froze, stopping all together just as suddenly as it had begun moving.

"What the hell was that?" Red asked in shock when Gold, Silver, Green, and Chris all came running up to him. "Oh hey guys, where's Yellow?" he asked, the young girl in question nowhere in sight amongst the small group.

"Red, Blue, that's just it!" Gold said, panic clearly on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Red, Yellow's inside the barrier! It started spreading suddenly when she was near it, she's inside the blasted thing now!" Red's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"What? Can't we get ahold of her?" Silver shook his head, his expression even more grim and melancholic than usual,

"No…Any hope of getting ahold of her has been smashed, trust me, we've tried everything we can think of."

"Crap!" Blue exclaimed at the news before swearing under his breath.

_With Yellow…_

Yellow flinched when she came to, already figuring out where she was by the sight of her surroundings. If she remembered correctly, the barrier had started expanding while she was trying to figure just how much time she and the others had before this blasted took over Kanto and maybe even the world. Now, it looked like she was inside of it, having been too shocked and too slow to get away in time. She didn't have any of her pokémon with her; she had no idea where they had gone. She just hoped they were ok...

"_Welcome new friend…" _Yellow started at the sudden voice which broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around to face the person speaking, her eyes widening at the sight of what was obviously some kind of pokémon. She'd never seen it before though.

"Who are you?" she asked as she slowly backed up, cautious of the new pokémon,

"_My name is Realga… And you are going to be Ashlyn's and mine's new friend." _Yellow had no idea what this pokémon, Realga, was talking about, the but the aura it was giving off was just screaming danger at her senses. Her whole body was just aching to run away, but it seemed that nothing was or could be moved.

"W-What are you talking about? I-You can't just-"

"_Ah but I can. For you see new friend, Ashlyn wanted you to join us here. And what Ashlyn wants, Ashlyn will get." _Yellow was about to object but didn't get one more word in before her whole world went black, the last thing she saw, was the strange pokémon slowly approaching her, a twistedly happy expression on its face.

* * *

A/N. So what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for reading. Please review and see ya!


End file.
